Tonight I Love You
by BellarkeBethylJameronSterek21
Summary: Drama never ends. It's based in season 11  second half of the school year . It has the new characters from degrassi coming. I made up 2 characters. Rated M for safety. It has owen and anya in it. Better than it sounds. Pleasre give it a chance.
1. Summaries

Tonight I Love You

Characters

Owen - 11

Anya - 12

Katie - 11

Jake - 11

Fitz

Clare - 10

Adam - 10

Eli - 11

Jamie - 10

Noah - 12

John - 12

(G) Christopher "Chris" - 10

Drama never ends.

Owen is trying to get with Anya but she isn't sure. What happens when Anya and Owen have an altercation and it ends up going father than either had ever expected. Will Anya believe he has changed or will Owen go back to his old ways?

Jamie is a outgoing girl who's very pretty but has some secrets and has a connection to a certain bully. All she wants is to blend in. She makes friends with a certain trio. What she doesn't expect is a certain hearthrobe getting interested. Will she run or stay?

Katie is a hard working athlete. She has no problems with school and soccer. But she does when it comes to boys. When someone asks to her make a deal she accepts. Little does she know their deal might have some consequences.

Jake is now the new hunk hearthrobe at school. He is smart, gorgeous, and hard working. For some reason he cant seem to get this odd girl out of his head. What happens when he finds out about her past. More importantly what will his parents say who are keen on getting him and clare together.

Noah is a fun loving person. He loves music and writes songs. He is popular and is well liked. He starts crushing on Katie. Only problem is she's not very good with guys. So in exchange for tutoring him in physics, he will teach her how to act with guys. But will he ever tell her the truth and will she ever find out?

Chris is here to see Fitz and has a surpise for him. Everything is going good for the two friends. But when a enemy of Fitz's finds them and threatens to ruin everything Fitz has worked really hard for. He will have to turn to the most unlikeliest person for help.

Eli and Clare are not talking anymore and its driving Adam crazy. But they still love each other. Can they over come everything? Will old flames burn again?


	2. Meet the New Girls of Degrassi

**Meeting the New Girls**

Jamie Hour

_"I swear its the first day of school. Jesus, please help!"_ Jamie Hour said laying in bed looking at her clock that read 6:15.

Pushing herself to get out of bed. She got up and went to her closet and picked out her outfit. Flopping down a pair of tight black jeans, black tanktop and red sweater on her bed and putting her leather hooker boots on the floor. She went to her bathroom.

"Jamie?" her mom asked from her bedroom door.

Rolling her eyes and smiling because she knew what speech her mom was going to give her in about 2 minutes.

"Come in, mom." Jamie said picking up her hair.

Her mom came in and walked over to the bathroom door to watch her daughter start to put bobby-pins in her hair. She looked at her sink and saw make-up, earrings, and other girly things sprawled out.

"I still cant believe you know how to put on make-up. I remember a time when you ran from the room if i just suggested you put on some lip gloss." her mom said smiling

Jamie giggled at the memory.

"Just remember. Its not wrong to want normal relationships. Make friends and have fun. Well your breakfast sandwhich is heated up and sunny-d is in your bottle." her mother came in and kissed her daughter on the cheeck.

"Thank you. I love you momma." Jamie said smiling at her residing mom.

"I love you too honey." she said turning around before she closed the door.

She did loved her mom. She couldn't blame her mom for still being shocked about the make-up thing. When she left to go live with her dad in California, she was a tomboy. Coming back now she is not exactly that girl anymore. She still does her tomboy thing: baggy clothes, cussing, being a smartass. But there's been changes. She is now more girly than what she was before but not like the snobby people she couldnt stand.

After applying some very light gray eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. Jamie went to her bed and put on her clothes. She went back into her bathroom to put on her hoops (not the hooker kind) and her jewelery. Her jewelery consisted of her class ring and a chain that had a huge ring on it.

She went down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed her breakfast. She grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack(which from the gingle she knew had her keys) and bag and kissed her mom bye. She went down to her car and prayed that it would be a good day.

Chris Sparks

"Mommy, wake up! Wake up, mommy. Wake up." a little voice said while jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy's up, baby." Chris said sitting up in bed hugging the little boy.

"Come on Zach, let mommy get ready for school." said the man standing in the doorway.

"Thanks dad." Chris said looking at the man.

The young boy Zach around 3 yrs. old kissed Chris on the cheek and jumped off the bed and headed to the door way.

"Let grandpa talk to mommy while you get dressed. If u do then we will go out for breakfast. Okay?" Chris's dad said.

"Out! Whoo-hoo." Zach said running down the hall to his room.

Chris got of bed and walked over to her dresser.

"You gonna go see him, Chris?" he asked her.

"I dont know. Im still trying to figure out what im going to say." Chris said tightening the ponytail that held her annoying naturaly straight red hair.

"Chris. He is the father and you need to tell him. He has missed 3 yrs of Zach's life. The only reason he knows who his father is is because of the pictures we show him. You dont want your kid growing up with only one parent." he said.

"I know that. Do you not think I know that, David?" Chris said turning around to look at her father.

"Im just looking out for my grandson, Christopher." he said before leaving and closing her door.

Chris went over to her closet and pulled out a light jean skirt that had a flower on it made out of blue and clear beads and a white short-sleeved shirt. After dressing she put on her usual make-up. Blue eye-shadow, mascra, eye liner and lip gloss. She put on her white heels and headed down stairs.

David was getting Zach into his jacket.

"Dad, i'm sorry." Chris said to him.

"I'm sorry too." David said hugging her.

Jamie put on her jean jacket and grabbed her bookback. David picked up Zach and they headed to the car to get breakfast.

Katie Matlin

"Couldnt you wear something more adorable?" Katie's mom asked her when she came down stairs.

She really couldnt stand it when her mom annoyed her about her choice in clothes. She was wearing navy blue dazy dukes and a multi-colored shirt.

"Mom my ass dont hang out of shorts. Okay? Besides this is how girls dress now." Katie says grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Do they really? They wear whorish clothes, bright and dark make-up, pierces their bodies and get tattoos, wear hooker earrings and boots?" her mother asked not believeing her.

"Yep they do. So get use to it mom." Katie said,

She went up stairs to her room. She went to her bathroom to brush her brown hair and apply her make-up. She put on red eye shadow, and the other essecentials. She put on a pair of earrings that were hooped with diamonds on them. Her iphone rang "Club Cant Handle Me", so she knew who it was.

"Hey you outside?" Katie asked slipping a boot.

"Yep." Marisol said.

"Oh thank you god! Hey can I spend the night tonight?" Katie asked praying.

"She doing it again?" Marisol asked.

"She's unbelievable. I swear if she implies im a slut again. I'm moving out!" Katie said putting on the other boot.

"My mom said since your at our house all the time u should as well move in." Marisol said laughing.

"I just might take her up on that offer. Ill see you in a minute." Katie said hanging up.

She zipped up her "hooker" boots (as her mom liked to call them) and grabbed her jacket, soccer bag, purse, and water bottle. She walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Bye mom!" Katie said slamming the door hard.

She put her stuff in to Marisol's backseat and got in the car.

"Hey" Marisol said turning on the radio.

"Hey." Katie said closing the door.

They started singing and moving to "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha as they drove off.


End file.
